Global Warming
by tallnut
Summary: Is Mother Nature acquainted with the headmaster? They had something in common, they're both loopy. Too lazy to write a decent summary, sorry. HP/SS.


**Disclaimer: Potter and Snape does not belong to me. J.K Rowling owns them. Plot is mine though.**

****Thank you redfishy! :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was on his evening walk when it started to rain heavily.<p>

'It's raining? Only earlier today the summer sun emitted cancerous ultra violet rays, happily baking every living creature on the planet and now it's raining like it would create another version of The Great Flood. Truly mother nature has gone crazy.' he mused.

He continued walking until he turned toward the courtyard.

There was a shadow figure standing in the middle of the courtyard, he peeked through the heavy curtain of rain to distinguish what kind of creature it was.

His wand at the ready, he gazed at the figure closely. It was the boy.

Potter. He stood in the middle of the courtyard soaked in the rain. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly open, head tilted up looking toward the sky.

'Magnificent.' What? When did I? Snape shrugged his thought away.

"Potter!" Snape bellowed several times but because of the loud heavy drizzle, Harry couldn't hear him.

There was a loud clap of thunder. Potter yelped and covered his head with his hands.

Amused, Snape watched Potter shiver in the rain. Another ear-splitting thunder crashed the heavens, this time Potter let out a loud cry, crouched and shuddered.

Snape sighed heavily and decided to approach the boy.

"What on earth are you doing out here Potter?"

Potter, still shivering looked up at the glowering Potions Master above him. He stood up and tried to produce a nervous smile.

"I - I - I'm bathing." he shivery answered.

"In the rain?" Snape said dryly.

Potter just nodded. "I - I - I'm trying to experience what it feels like bathing in the rain. Since I was a kid, when it rained my Aunt allowed D- D- Dudley to bathe in the rain with his f- f- friends but she forbid me to join in. They seemed h- h- happy." He smiled sadly still shivering.

There was another deafening thunder.

Harry shrieked and jumped into his Potion Master.

"Idiot boy! You're afraid of the thunder yet still stayed here just to bathe under the rain like a child."

"I'm not a child!"

"Then do not act like one!"

Harry glared at his potions master for what seemed like an eternity, unaware that he is still clinging on him.

Snape cleared his throat.

"Well you might want to get back to your dormitory, dry yourself before you catch cold." Snape instructed.

"Sir, you're soaking wet too."

"That I am. Impressive Potter, your observation skills are improving." Snape sneered. However he berated himself mentally for not casting a drying charm.

"You can let go of me now Potter."

Shocked, Harry quickly withdrew his hand from the potion master.

"I - Uh… Sorry professor." he stammered.

Heat crawled over Potter's cheeks. He hoped that the heavy drizzle will hide his current state.

Suddenly an angry strike of lightning split the sky followed by a loud crack of thunder.

Potter twitched and rapidly drew his body close to the potions master again, hugging him, trembling.

Snape stood still, frozen. He gradually raised his hands placed it on the back of the boy caressing gently.

"It's alright Harry. Do not be scared I am here, I'll protect you." Snape soothed the boy.

He didn't mean to say those words but they slipped off of his tongue before he knew it.

Then Snape pushed the boy away and said "Mr. Potter, it is best that we should go back to the castle before we both fall ill.

Harry nodded. Snape turned his heels and walked away.

Suddenly Harry spun him around facing him again.

"Sir…" Harry said at once before Snape could say anything. Seeing that the potion master didn't say a word, he continued on.

"Sir… There is still one thing I would like to try." He shyly looked at his drenched shoes.

"What is it Potter?"

"This."

Everything happened so swiftly and before he knew it Harry's lips crashed against his.

Next morning, when Snape woke up, he realized five things.

One. That he was not in his chambers.

Two. That he was on somebody else's bed.

Three. That there was a person is lying on top of him.

Four. That they were both naked.

And lastly, that he was soaking in sweat.

'Great, there goes the scorching sun again. Is Mother Nature acquainted with the headmaster? They had something in common, they're both loopy.' he frowned.

His mind rapidly processed everything that happened last night. After Potter kissed him, everything went blurry. All of the sudden they we're in bed, he was on top him thrusting, panting and the boy was moaning, begging. Wanton. The last thing he remembered was screaming the boy's name before he collapsed.

The boy stirred and looked up to him.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Good morning Potter."

"It's Harry."

He raised his eyebrow then asked "So Harry, where are we, exactly?"

"We're in the Gryffindor dormitory, Severus."

"What?" Snape bolted up knocking Harry off of his chest.

"You don't have to worry. I'm the only Gryffindor who stayed here for summer classes everyone is on vacation." A smile played on his lips.

Snape stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Why?"

"Your dormitory is boiling in the sun and I'm all sweaty."

"Can I join you?"

"I don't know, can you?" Snape smirked as he closed the bathroom door.

Smiling, Harry strutted towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>The weather <strong>here<strong> changes abruptly and I don't find it amusing. Right now I think it's going to rain again however just this morning until noon the sun is burning through my skin. blah.  
>Got to go, need more practice.<strong>

**Review Please. Thank you!  
><strong>


End file.
